Nobody's Fault but My Own
by Caelharx
Summary: Lose control for one second, lose the one you love.  Rated M for Cursing, mild violence, and references to suggestive themes
1. The Loss of Control

Rights belong to Square Enix and Disney, more so Square Enix 'cause it'll overthrow Disney in the great war of epicness  


* * *

She called me around two asking if I could come over. I should have known that something was wrong by the sound of her voice, but i was too focused about getting to see her.  
When I came in to her apartment, she was standing stock still at the front window. I just remember that this was the one year anniversary of us meeting, one month before we actually got together, the month Zexion introduced his first girlfriend to me, a month before he scared the shit out of her with one of his tantrums.  
She turned around and looked me over, I couldn't see her expression because of the sunlight turning her face into a shadow. "Axel..." I finally noticed the hurt in her voice. I took a couple of steps toward her, "Are you okay honey?"  
She cleared her throat and straightened up, "Zexion told me what happened two weeks ago, when you went out with the guys."  
_Oh god no, what exactly did he tell her?_ "I-it's not what he said..." I took another step toward her and held my arms out, hoping that she would understand. But she folded her arms and glared at me, "So you really didn't _fuck_ Larxene?"  
"You don't understand!" _She drugged me..._  
This time she took a step toward me, we were basically nose-to-nose now, "So, what? She seduced you?"  
_ She dropped three of those pills in my drink..._ I sighed, "Yes, that is what happened." _And took me to her apartment._  
"That's bullshit Axel."  
"Damn it Kairi," I took hold of her arms at her sides and lightly shook her, "Why don't you believe me?"  
The dearest and closest person in my life let out an inhuman scream before her entire body busted into flame. _NO! I had been in control.. _I quickly tried to focus myself as to bring the flames out, but they had already spread throughout the apartment, I could only save Kairi. The flames went out on Kairi at my command, I picked her up and ran for the door. The door was already aflame, so I had to kick it down.  
When I got outside, emergency crews were already there.

* * *

ENDING NOTE I hope that you liked the first chapter! Please tell me what you think! I'll try to post the next chapter within a month! An arigato to Court Reporter Zeku and Super Secret Spy Ninja Agent Kairi for helping me with the title and ect, and thanks everyone with all their CC.

Chapter Eins is now better edited and more shiny and edited! Yay!


	2. Lies

Finally, after the long wait, chapter two is updated!

Disclaimer: I own nuttin' ...Well maybe I the plot, or at least I hope so..

Chapter 2: Lies

After the medics finally understood that I was one of the significant people in Kairi's life that knew her allergens and her basic medical history, they allowed me to ride with them. As most of the emergency staff members were to bring down Kairi's vitals, the single by standing emergency worker asked if there were any others that were important in Kairi's life and needed to be called. I nodded and choked out Olette, Riku, Selphie, Sora, and her grandmother's numbers. When she finished telling them what happened, she asked whether or not there was anyone else that needed to know. I looked over at Kairi's ragged and burned face and sighed. I knew the one person that she would really want to be waiting alongside me for her to heal. I sighed again and listed off Zexion's number.

The nurses who had welcomed the emergency crews and Kairi into the hospital shooed me over to the waiting room when I had tried to follow them into the ICU. In the waiting room, the first thing I saw were Zexion's cold eyes staring me down as he stood in the corner. When I managed to unglue myself from his stare-down, I looked around and saw that everyone was already there. Selphie, Sora, Riku and Olette were trying to calm Kairi's grandmother down, but to no avail. After a few minutes of me standing there taking in the scene, they finally noticed me. In tears, Kairi's grandmother pushed past the group surrounding her and clung to the collar of my singed T-shirt. "Please, please tell me what happened to my beautiful granddaughter," she cried. I patted her shoulder and led her back to her seat. I took in a shaky breath when I sat down in the battered seat next to hers. _You can NOT tell them that you set Kairi on fire, _I reasoned to myself, _Everyone's already hysterical enough, besides, other than Kairi, only Sora, Riku and Zexion really know about my powers, I can tell them what really happened later on. But for now…_

I inhaled another (un)calming breath, "Kairi and I were relaxing on the couch, in front of the fireplace when one of the logs rolled out onto the wood floors. I ran to extinguish it, but it had already started spreading. Kairi ran over to try and help me put it out, but she tripped into the flames. I rushed over immediately to get her out of it, but she was already extremely burned." I put on a sad smile and shook my head, "I kept telling her that we needed to convert that fireplace to a gas, but she loved the warmth that the wood-burning gave off, I couldn't ever deny her of that pleasure."

I could tell that everyone was taken by the lie, but then I looked over at Zexion's corner. I could see the black hate filling his eyes, almost as if he wanted to tear me apart limb by limb from the murder in her eyes. He knew. He knows that I set her on fire. But he was also the one that put it in Kairi's mind that I willingly had sex with Larxene. At that moment a howl ripped through the waiting room. We all looked over to see Kairi's grandmother curled up in her chair crying about "her baby Riri." Three hospital workers ran in, one carrying a syringe, the other two were well-built interns, based on their fresh look. They held her down as the nurse tranquilized her.

I couldn't stand just sitting there anymore. I got up out of the worn chair that I was sitting in. It was almost as if that chair was used to broken hearts occupying it; it let off that comforting feeling of someone aged by all of the bad news it had heard. At that point, after staring at the old beige chair for so long, I realized that I hadn't eaten all day, and it was well after 5pm already. I exited the depressing room and started walking down the hallway, leading to the hospital's cafeteria. As I was walking down that endless hall, the momentum of what had gone on today smacked me in the face, letting me think the same thoughts over and over. _I lost control, I set my girlfriend on fire. I lost control, I torched the one I love. I lost control, I set Kairi on fire. _

"Axel."

I let out a gasp and flipped around. Zexion. _How did I not hear him? _"What do you want?" I asked, guarded. He scowled at me, "I know that what you said was a pack of lies, Axel. For one," he smirks at me, "Kairi had her fireplace converted almost three months ago."  
"H-how does that mean anything?" I asked.

He ignores my question and continues, smiling in his evil way, "I'm willing to bet that the two of you got into an argument. It also probably got ugly, and you got pissed." His voice dropped to a dangerous level, "I bet that you set her on fire." I reeled back as if had just slapped me, then glare, "You know damn well that I've been in control of my powers lately. But you had to put in Kairi's head that I had sex with Larxene, knowing that it would make me lose it. I bet that you did so that she would come running back to you when I confirmed your story. But your plan had a little problem. Now we have a twenty year old suffering from burns all over her in a hospital bed, no one know whether she'll make it or not."

Zexion smirked, "But did you not have intercourse with Larxene? Besides, I never said that you had lost control. You knew that she was going to leave you. Yet, you believe that if you cannot have Kairi, no one can; so you did the first thing that came to you as to dispose of her. Very possessive, Axel."

I couldn't believe him! Throwing salt—no citric acid in my already open and oozing wounds! I gritted my teeth and made a fist at my side, ready to punch that damned smug look off his face. Instead, I sighed and un-tensed, thinking about Kairi's disappointment in me if I went through with that. Without another word, I turned around and walked back to that retched waiting room, my appetite had suddenly decided to go away.

I was passed out in that old beaten that was perched in earlier that day, when one of the hospital's orderlies walked into the waiting room from the ICU and woke us all up. Her face was a picture of stone as she gave us Kairi's prognosis, "Miss Zetsumei is still in a critical state, although it has come down some since this afternoon, but almost all of her body is covered in third-degree burns, and she gotten into a comatose state. We do not know whether or not if she will make it, all we can do is continue trying to treat her and hope for the best."

The room was deathly silent when she left. I didn't want to believe her, but I knew that I was true. I took in a choking breath and curled up in my chair. And for the first time in my entire life, I prayed to whoever was listening to let Kairi live and stay with us.

Thanks for reading! A big thank you goes to my Onee chan, Kairi, for getting me off of my lazy ass and making me write. Please Review!


End file.
